Coming to an Underatanding
by An Angel's Mother
Summary: Draco and his fellow Slytherins attempt to teach Harry and his friends about the true reasons behind the war against Voldemort. Sequel to Love Letter and Reactions.
1. chapter 1

AN: Hello my darlings. This is the sequel to Reactions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable content or characters. All I own is a general idea of how I want to write this.

Harry and Draco agreed that they would focus on the reasons behind the war before anything. They also agreed to have their conversations in the Room and Harry invited Luna, Neville, Fred, and George to join them as well. Mainly so they'd be forced to focus and not snog.

Today was their first scheduled lesson. Of course Draco had waited until they were all proficient at Occlumency so nobody could peek into their minds and find out they were finally learning the truth. So it was mid-March before they began any actual discussions on the war.

"Alright, who thinks they know the reasons the Dark Lord had for initially starting the war?" Draco asked.

"Because he is a psychotic nutter who hates everyone?" Fred queried.

"Because he likes chaos and death?" George supplied.

"Because he didn't have a loving childhood." Luna stated.

"D! All the above!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "No. He started off with a political campaign. He wanted all magical children from their first display of accidental magic to be brought into the magical world and raised by a magical family."

Neville tilted his head. "Why though? Wouldn't it be better to leave them in their homes?"

Draco shook his head. "Children raised by muggles are more prone to be abused, shunned, and are a thousand times more likely to become Obscurials."

The purebloods looked sick at that. Harry tilted his head. "A what?"

Draco sighed. "An Obscurial. That is the term given to someone who houses an Obscuris. The best way to describe _that_ is a magical protective parasite. When a child becomes so fearful of their magic, of the consequences of performing magic, they repress it. The repression of their magic causes the magic to separate from the child, but it does not leave. It becomes so protective of the child it has caused entire cities to crumble in its attempts to remove the threat. The most likely outcome from this is death to the child from the use of too much magic. The last known Obscurial was in New York. The child was the oldest Obscurial known. He was fifteen when he died. This was during the height of Grindlewald's reign."

Harry looked down and winced. "Does it look like black sand?"

Everyone looked to Harry. "Yes. That is the most common appearance." Fred said softly.

Harry closed his eyes and his hand dissolved into black sand before returning to its original state. "It's why I still have bouts of accidental magic then. I'm sure that it is what killed Quirrel. Not some _love protection_ like Dumbledore believes."

Draco wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and kissed his temple. "That is very likely Harry."

All of Harry's friends gave him sad smiles. "It's ok Harry. We know it's not your fault." Neville said softly.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. Draco decided to continue his lecture to take focus off of Harry. "Now, you see that the muggles are still a threat. Not all muggles mind, but enough to cause worry. On average one third of muggleborns are treated horribly _that we know of_. Another third never even make it to Hogwarts. The last third are from happy loving homes, but their parents are still ill prepared to handle raising a magical child. Not only that but because they are raised in muggle homes they never know the Old Ways and how beneficial it is to our magic to practice them."

The purebloods all nodded, some more slowly than others. Harry sighed, knowing he would be asking many clarifying questions. "What are the Old Ways?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Think of what the muggle call Wicca and you're on the right-ish track."

Harry nodded slowly. "Ok then. How is it beneficial?"

Draco wanted to hex someone at how little Harry knew. "It strengthens our magical cores, brings us closer to magic. That's not all but those are the biggest benefits."

Harry smiled, knowing how patient Draco was being. "If it's such a benefit though, why is it outlawed to openly practice?" Neville asked.

"Because the ministry wants us weak and easily controlled." Luna stated bluntly.

Draco blinked at the clear, sane way the Lovegood spoke before nodding. "That, and because the muggleborns coming in saw the practices and flipped out. To appease them the _open_ practice is illegal. Many still practice in private."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Hence why Tom wants muggleborns to be brought in earlier when they have little to no influence from their muggle families and can be raised as magical, right?"

Draco nodded with a smile. "Exactly. It's simply smarter and better for society to do so. Unfortunately you have people who believe that a child should be kept with family _no matter what_."

The four Gryffindors and Ravenclaw knew exactly who he meant. "Dumbledore." They said at once.

Draco nodded. "Yes, he was the biggest player against removing magicals from the muggles. He gained a lot of support because it was also very soon after Grindlewald's defeat and the magical world was intent on doing whatever he wanted. This frustrated The Dark Lord, so he gathered up those with like-minded ideals and tried to show that it was better his way. This would in turn be the start of his 'reign of terror' and thus the war."

"But why did he start killing people?" The twins asked.

Draco raised a brow. "He didn't. Dumbledore's followers actually caused the first fatality, and the second, and the third. The Dark Lord and his followers only started using lethal spells to _fight back._ With so many of the 'victims' being memory charmed nobody can accurately say what goes on at the skirmishes. You can't even ask the ones who were there because it's all he said/she said. Then, to try to get the upper hand in the fight, the Dark Lord started using Dark spells. Which contrary to popular belief does **_not_** cause the caster to become insane. The insanity seen in Dark Magic users today, is actually a combination of a curse and potion inflicted upon someone. It only takes hold if someone has recently used Dark Magic. Any idea how so many are cursed?"

The five who had been listening looked thoughtfully at each other before a metaphorical lightbulb went off. "The wards! Using a curse ward on Hogwarts and them a potion in the food!" The twins exclaimed together.

Draco nodded. "Which is why my father has been trying to get rid of Dumbledore."

They six sat in silence while five of them absorbed this information.

"I think that will be all tonight. I've given you all a lot to think about."


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hello all, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this. I had not received any positive feedback and actually received a very negative review that made me question why I wanted to continue this. After reading reviews from Reactions I have found the strength to write this. I had so many people who wanted to see what I would do with this story that I knew, for them and myself, that I needed to see this through. So if you like this story, please let me know. Positive reviews and constructive criticism are VERY much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. Just a fan writing something for entertainment.

Chapter Two

Harry was once again in the Room with his closest friends and boyfriend.

"Right, so last time we discussed why The Dark Lord started this whole thing. Today we will be discussing his actions during the height of the war." Draco said with a clap.

Neville tilted his head. "You mean his reasons for using dark magic?"

Draco nodded. "Exactly. Now, as stated before, Dumbledore caused many of the first fatalities. The Dark Lord wanted as little bloodshed as possible. He didn't see the point in spilling magical blood. We are a small community, why would he want to kill the few magicals there are? Dumbledore knew that if people saw Him as a reasonable person, that they would see His ideas as readonable."

Harry frowned. "Magical people don't have that much common sense though."

Draco nodded. "Exactly, that's why it wad so easy to start a smear campaign. People were so enamoured by Dumbledore that his word was the be all end all. He could do no wrong in their eyes. So if he said that The Dark Lord was evil and his ideas too radical, who would argue?"

"The ones who knew he was as mortal as the next wizard." Luna chimed.

"Right, though that was rhetorical Luna." Draco laughed softly. "Unfortunately this group was small, and since they didnt treat Dumbledore as the messiah he was believed to be, they were also seen as Dark. Tired of being shunned by their peers they joined The Dark Lord. He rallied people together under a banner of a unified, cut off from muggles Wizarding world. Dumbledore then gathered his closest followers and decided to up the ante."

The twins looked at each other. "The decided to turn him into a terrorist."

Harry scowled. "That's stupid. If he wasn't a violent person then why would anyone think he was a terrorist?"

Draco snorted. "Because the sun shined out Dumbledore's arse. He knew The Dark Lord had distanced himself from his birth name, unable to keep the name of the muggle father who abandoned his very pregnant mother. He used this to his advantage, because now people wouldn't link him to the charming young man at Hogwarts. He became a new entity."

"And therefore he could be anything Dumbledore said he was." Harry scowled.

Draco nodded. "Now, Dumbledore had everything to make The Dark Lord a villain. So, The Dark Lord decided to gain back control but it was too late. Spies in his ranks used a combination of spells and potions to lead him to taking more drastic measures. They made him the terrorist they said he was."

The Room was silent and they decided to leave it there for the day to think on what was said.


	3. Numbah 3

An: So vueren left a review asking how Draco knows so much about the previous war and where he got his information from, and while I could simply say that it was already stated in one of the previous installments to this little series, I've decided to just go ahead and insert this mini chapter that will explain it again for those who don't feel like going off and searching. Sorry for taking so long to update!!

Draco was sitting in his bed writing a letter. At least, he was trying to. It was quite hard to think with the unintelligent grunts of Crabbe and Goyle munching on pilfered treats occuring in the background. He cast a quick spell to muffle outside noise, as the previous one seemed to have worn off or had been disspelled and returned to writing.

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _Things are progressing quickly. My boyfriend and his closest friends – who I have described at length in previous letters but continue refrain to name in the event this gets intercepted – seem to be understanding what I have told them and grow more agitated about the Old Man and his tactics to further his image. I must thank you for your input and first hand account of what you had witnessed for both have been invaluable. I shall be forever grateful that you support my relationship and endeavors to educate my chosen partner in the truth. If you are able to, please ask Auntie if she would permit me to tell her story. I'm sure that once they hear that, all five will be on our side. I know my boyfriend in particular would head the mob calling for White Beard's head._

 _Your_ _loving son,_

 _Draco_

 ** _My little dragon,_**

 ** _I know you do not wish to cause your aunt pain by me asking her permission, and it's good of you to ask first, so I asked your uncle instead, as I know he would know what her response would be. Tell them my dragon. Let the old fool burn for what he did. I have been corresponding with my cousin these past months, and found something disturbing that you may want to share with your study group. The old fool had him so drugged up with loyalty potions and compulsions that it took him two weeks to purge himself of it all. The old man will pay for what he did to House Black. Your father is sure that my cousin will be able to a free man soon, as you know that a purging potion takes half a day to expel a year's worth of potions. With that alone he could be free as any actions could be that of the potioneer._**

 ** _The tide is turning in our favor. Our Lord is pleased with your progress and feels the war won't last another year at this rate. It will be over before it officially begins._**

 ** _Stay safe,_**

 ** _Mother_**

Draco grinned as he read his mother's letter. Yes, things were definitely in their favor, and without needing to lie, or manipulate like Dumbledore so often did.


	4. Chapter 4

An: alright, two updates in less than 24 hours, mainly because I was inspired and didn't want to forget anything my muse was feeding me. So here you go!

Harry stared at the ceiling of the Room. He knew his friends would be arriving any moment to hear more about the other side's version of the war. He wanted to believe Draco, but he had a hard time connecting the Dumbledore in the tales to the one he dealt with.

Oh, he knew that the old man was manipulative, but was he evil? Harry wasn't sure.

The door opened and his boyfriend and friends entered, causing Harry to sit up and make room.

Draco smiled and sat beside the boy he loved. "Today is going to be probably the hardest talk we have had so far, for many reasons. Please save all comments for the end of the first part."

The four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw looked amongst themselves before nodding. "Go on Drake, we're listening." One of the twins – possibly Fred – said with complete seriousness.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "My family has always been Dark on both sides for centuries, this is common knowledge. There has been rumors of The Black Madness for almost as long. That is because of the literal Dark Magic running through their veins. To a Black using Dark Magic is as easy as breathing because of this. My mother said to try to force a Black to deny Dark Magic is what drives them to madness."

Draco saw Harry wanted to speak and shook his head. "I have been in contact with my mother, and recently she told me of her cousin finding that he'd been forced loyalty potions and was under severe compulsions, dating back twenty-five years." Draco could see the wheels turning in Harry's head. "That's right Harry. He'd been dosed since at least his first year if not earlier. Mother believes the first compulsions were on his Hogwarts letter. This theory is the most likely as Sirius was outside of the wards of his home. The wards would have stripped all foreign spells from it. The loyalty potion could have only been introduced on the trolley on the train. These two things would have led to him rejecting his family, his friends, and even his magic. Maybe not at first, but definitely over time."

Harry looked heartbroken to hear what his godfather had been put through. "Why?" It was spoken so softly none but Draco heard him.

Draco held the smaller boy close. "Our leading theory is that this was likely to control the heir and future Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. It backfired on him when Sirius renounced the title of heir and passed it to his brother. Sirius was never expunged from the family, but his last lucid act saved the Black family. To save his younger brother from a similar fate, as some suspected he was being controlled, the family faked Regulus' death and took him out of the country. Had the purge potion been invented sooner, this would not have been needed but unfortunately that is just how things are."

Harry had tears threatening to fall as he looked into Draco's eyes. "Would Azkaban have contributed to his madness?"

Draco gave a smile. "Quite the contrary. It's why he isn't nearly as mad as he ought to be. The Dark Magic surrounding the dementors healed him some and gave his mind some clarity."

The other four in the room were incensed that someone would do something so detrimental to another's magic. Draco could see it in their eyes, and knew the worst was still to come. "There was another slight against House Black that is arguably much worse. Line theft." The purebloods in the room gasped. "My aunt had just given birth three days prior and was in Dragon Alley with the baby. There was an attack and in the end the baby disappeared. Across the country another baby had died at birth. My cousin was given to the couple and all memory of the still born baby was erased from everyone but the mother. As time went on the father slowly remembered that the baby in his home was not his. He summoned my Aunt, knowing the baby could only be hers as that was the only baby to have disappeared that would have been young enough to pass off as his own. When his wife found out she cursed him, not wanting him to send the baby away. My Aunt came in just as he fell beside the bassinet. She sent a quick stunner to the woman's back who dodged as my uncle his brother and a friend arrived. In the end the baby was lost to my aunt and remained in the care of it's kidnapper's family. In the end, Rigel Rodolphos Lestrange was forgotten, and only Neville Francis Long bottom remained to everyone but my family."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stared at Draco in shock. "What do you mean Nev's a Lestrange?" George, or maybe Fred, asked once he broke from his stupor.

"Well, why do you think Sev only accepts O's in his NEWT class, a class where you do the hereditary potion in your seventh year, and Neville has been almost assured to not get higher than an Acceptable? Who do you think GAVE the Longbottoms Rigel?" Draco raised an eyebrow, knowing by now that everyone would know the answer.

"I have parents?" Neville whispered.

"Oh, Rigel. That's why your magic is weak. You have Black blood and were denied s home where you'd be exposed to Dark Magic. It's in your formative years where you'd absorb it from around you. The small bit from your first three days, plus the battle which caused your birth parents to be sent to Azkaban, well it was just enough to stir the blood. It's why I was so hard on you. I knew you had potential to be a formidable Dark wizard. It doesn't help that you're not using your own wand." Draco explained gently.

"I'll kill him. He had to have known. Everyone thought I was a squib but it's all HIS FAULT!" The next thing anyone knew a sickly green spell shot out from Neville and caused objects to explode.

Draco sent a look to Harry and Harry nodded. There was only one person within the castle that had a chance to calm the poor boy and Harry ran off to get him.

Harry returned not fifteen minutes later with Theo and Blaise. Blaise quietly approached Neville, or Rigel as he should have been called. Rigel was on his knees, fingers dug into his scalp as Dark Magic thrashed around him. Blaise wrapped his arms around the lost Lestrange, shocking him deeply. "Hush now pet. I've got you." The young Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the Italian Slytherin, sobbing.

Harry though was silent. "Drake? I have Black blood right? Shouldn't I be like Neville?"

Draco grinned. "Well, you WERE exposed to the killing curse, and that's plenty dark. Not to mention I can feel the Dark Lord's power and magic still radiates from you. Mother believes she knows why, but will have to wait until the summer to confirm. Suffice to say, if she's right, you have been exposed daily for more than fourteen years "

Harry nodded, knowing he could wait to find out what it is, and that Draco would never withhold information from him. Not unless Draco didn't have all the facts.

Blaise helped Rigel to his feet and helped him settle on to a couch. Rigel refused to let go and Blaise was forced to sit with the smaller boy on his lap. Not that the dark skinned teen complained. He was perfectly content to hold the still crying boy.

Theo looked to Luna with a smile. "Want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Luna smiled brilliantly. "That would be lovely. With it being Valentine's Day it would be like having a date!"

Theo chuckled softly. "It is a date… if you accept."

Luna, if possible, smiled even brighter. "Oh yes! That'd be wonderful."

Fred and George smiled at the three couples, for there was no double in their minds that the four before them would all be together before the end of the year, and decided that they too wanted some Slytherins to cuddle. The snake house was too adorable if the three boys before them were any indication. Plus, it'd possibly give their mother and aneurysm. It was a win-win in their eyes.

Harry though, knew before long they'd have to leave the Room and carry on as they had been. Distant and cold except for brief stolen moments. At least until the old man was gone. Which gave him the perfect idea. He just had to write a letter first.

An: oh wow. Three chapters in less than 12 hours. I've never been so inspired. I have a few more planned out in my head, and I fully intend on having them written and posted ASAP. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorites, particularly vueren. Hopefully you don't feel so bad for Neville/Rigel now.


End file.
